


Post-Mission

by rileywrites



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, for basically all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: Jane is struggling to open up for most people, but Sabina is apparently different. Also, they're all very tired.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Jane Kano/Langston, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, pre-OT4 - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 237





	Post-Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Charlie's Angels (2019). Also I'm basically trying to invent a fandom, so please join me!! (Why do I keep finding obscure or non-existent ones, damn.)

"That was so amazing! I can't believe you literally impaled that guy, shit, the angle you must have landed him. I so want that footage, man, that was - shit, Jane, I'm so fucking impressed."

Sabina hasn't stopped talking since they got in the van, still hopped up on adrenaline and whatever pain meds the Saint pumped her with. Between the original explosion and the car into the villa and the fight, the poor woman is more bruise than angel at this point.

Elena and Langston are soundly asleep, Elena's head on Boz's shoulder in the backseat, Langston curled up in the corner. One of the Paris angels is driving so they can rest.

Jane is trying to rest. Supposedly.

"Anyway, that was fucking wicked. And shit, all the lights made it such an awesome challenge? Like, who wants to party with something like that anyway? Brock is such a prick."

This reminds her of Sabina's post-op banter after the Australian Johnny situation in Rio a year ago, only she finds it far less annoying now. She's not about to throw the woman off of a roof, at the very least.

Was it only a year ago? It feels like a lifetime.

Jane finds herself watching Sabina's face in the glow of headlights and streetlights, sequins reflecting each one they catch and making her sparkle.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Sabina runs a hand over her mouth. "Is it glitter? Blood? It's probably both, to be honest. I really need a fucking shower."

"You look fine," Jane says, and it feels like a lie. "There's nothing on your face."

"Cool, I was just wondering, because you were like… staring at me or whatever."

"I'm just processing," Jane says, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Cool. That's great." Sabina grins. "Anyway, you were awesome."

"So were you," Jane says.

The compliment seems to hit Sabina like a truck, her cheesy grin faltering in exchange for something more genuine.

"Thanks. That… that means a lot, coming from you." Sabina's eyelids droop. "Man, it's been a long week."

"It has." Jane holds an arm out. "You're still injured. You need rest."

Sabina snuggles under her arm, head on Jane's shoulder. She's asleep almost instantly, adrenaline wearing off now that she's definitely safe.

She deserves the rest. Jane is happy to help provide it.

Jane resists the urge to kiss the top of her head, but only barely.

…

When they get to the Paris outpost, Boz helps Elena and Langston upstairs, the two of them cuddling like puppies. Jane is protective of both of them, for varying reasons, but Sabina's growing pain is her biggest priority right now.

"I'm fine, I promise. Fuck, just tired." A yawn cracks her jaw. "Really tired, shit."

"You had a pillar fall on you less than 48 hours ago," Jane points out. "You need medicine and an examination and sleep."

"Medicine and food and sleep, examination tomorrow," Sabina insists.

"Fine." Jane deposits her with Saint and heads to take a much needed shower.

(Saint will handle her better than Jane ever could. The man has a way with recalcitrant women.)

The shower has amazing water pressure, and it begins to work out the tension Jane's been holding in her shoulders ever since- well, birth probably, but definitely since Edgar was killed.

Sabina appears at the door to Jane's borrowed bedroom in an oversized sweater with shower-damp hair right as Jane gets her silk cap settled.

"You look cute," Sabina says with a little smirk. "I like the pink robe. You've got really ling legs, did you know that? Saint gave me the good shit so I'm all floaty. Can I sleep with you? Are we there yet, like, as friends? I know it's been like a week, and you only admitted to liking me as a person like yesterday, but I kind of don't want to sleep alone right now and the puppy pile apparently talks in their sleep, so like-"

"Get in the damn bed," Jane quips, nodding to the bed.

She doesn't really want to sleep alone either, not after such a high-stakes op. Not after impaling the Assassin on ice. Not after her shit-show of a week.

Sabina scrambles into bed with none of her usual grace, diving into the down duvet and snuggling into the mound of pillows.

"You're in the middle." Jane turns off the overhead light and sheds her robe. "Taking up entirely too much space."

"I'm taking up this much space on purpose," Sabina announces. "This way you have to snuggle me like on the boat."

"Devious." Jane slides into bed beside Sabina.

(Any resistance she could offer would be token at best, so she doesn't bother.)

"I know. I'm a fucking genius." Sabina curls up on her good side, head on Jane's shoulder. "Good night, Jane. Thank you."

"Good night, Sabina." Jane doesn't resist the urge to kiss the top of her head this time.

She can feel Sabina's smile against her skin, a tiny, sleep-slack smile that feels like winning a gold medal.

Jane tries to remember the last time she shared a bed with someone, and fails.

…

Jane wakes to hushed giggling. She cracks her eyes open just enough to assess the situation, only to find Elena and Langston in the doorway to her room.

"What?"

"You guys are really cute," Elena says, stifling a giggle. "And it looks really comfy. Sabina seems to be a good snuggler."

"I am. Come to bed or fuck off," Sabina grumbles, refusing to open her eyes. "Rookie on my side, handsome nerd on Jane's."

"My name is Thomas," Langston says.

"You coming, handsome nerd, or not?"

They pile in before Jane can argue, but she finds herself unwilling to be irritated. Langston - Thomas? - is warm and broad and male in a way she usually doesn't find herself favoring, and Elena's little hand ends up on her stomach when she throws her arm over Sabina.

"I like this," Sabina says. "Sleep now."

"Sleep now," Elena agrees.

Jane sleeps more soundly than she has in years.

Possibly ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen it twice this weekend. I want to marry Kristen Stewart and I ship everyone with everyone else, world without end, amen.


End file.
